Destroyer of the World
by KanbiNikkouChan
Summary: Sayomi is a Konoha ninja. She lives with her caretaker in her parents house. She's decided to get stronger and do what her parents originally decided to do, destroy Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**I have made my return!! This is my first _new_ story. It's Naruto [Of course.. and I will war yo, there is a bit of cussing!**

**

* * *

"Okay, move along child." The eerie voice behind me said. Paying them no mind, I continued to stand there, crossing my arms and nodding my head. "You were left in my care, and you will do as you are told, now move." My nanny continued to order me around, but I still wouldn't listen. "Stuborn as a mule," She muttered, and tried to drag my by my hand. "Get your hands off of me!" I demanded, and she immediately let me out of her grip. "Sayomi! Get in there right now! You obviously have problems and need help. Go in there and talk to him." "What the hell makes you think I'm gonna go in there and talk to some stranger? I won't even talk to you! Get your old ass in there and talk to the bastard. I'm not doing it." My nanny was shocked. Her mouth dropped and her eyes were as big as the sun.**

**That's when the so caled "bastard" stepped in. "Are you Sayomi?" He asked. I looked up at him. He was a tall man, dusty brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky itself. "Why? Who wants to know?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Me." He said bluntly, looking down at me. "Yes, I'm Sayomi. what do you want with me? Are you here to scold me? Well, let me save you time, 'cause it's not gonna work. She's tried it for 7 years; hasn't worked not a once." I told him, placing my hands on my hips. "Well," He began, getting down to my level. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, causing me to shudder. "You should respect your elders. She's taken care of you for seven years. She didn't have to." "Well, if she didn't want to she coulda just up and left. Wouldn't have hurt me a bit." I protested and shook his hand off my shoulder. "Oh, quite contrare." He stood up and loked down at me. "Who would've cooked your food?" He asked and creepily raised an eyebrow. "The microwave. It's smarticle." I said, and turned on my heels. "Anymore questions? Good," I said without waiting for an answer. "Good day." And I disappeared in one big POOF!**

**I reappeared infront in Ichiraku's and sat down on one of the red stools. "Hi Sayomi-chan! The usual?" The chef asked, and I simply nodded my head. In a flash, the steaming bowl was placed in front of me. "There you go Sayomi-chan. Enjoy." "Thanks," I said, but my voice was engulfed in the gust of wind. Without saying grace, I dug into the steaming bowl of ramen. I quickly finished, paid, and left.**

**_"Why does everyone treat me like this? Everyone cares about me, and I could care less about them. Maybe it's out nature... I guess that's what my mother always said. I don't have anyone to care for anymore... but I don't want anyone either..."_ My thoughts were interrupted by a soaking foot, so I looked down. Apparetly, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I walked right into a creek. Wow, talk about smart. I shook my foot off and jumped over it. I was gonna go blow off some steam.**

**I continued walking until I got far enough into the forest. I held my hand out and wind swirled around me, but the forest was motionless. The wind mixed with my chakra and a sword was formed. It was a reverse-blade sword with chakra glowing around it. It had a bluish-greenish tint. I swung my arm and chopped down a tree limb. It came crashing down and a single leaf flew past me. I closed my eyes and swung again, and again, and again. _Woosh... Swish. Ching!_ I opened my eyes and saw that I had hit. It was a kunai, which had ricochet off my sword. Immediately, I was alert. Every noise the forest made, it was heard. The wind blew and knocked my hair in my eyes. I quickly moved it and began to look for signs of any other human around. None, I decided. I jumped into a tree and watched from above, like a hawk on it's prey. **

**Carefully, I scanned the area again. This time, I caught something. Well, I heard someone breathing. Using my peripheral vision, I saw what was behind me. It was the Uchiha boy. I gripped my sword and quickly turned. "What do you want?" I demanded and watched his eyes dance, scanning the area. "You're in my area." He said and eyes me. "And?" I began, "I don't see your name. Besides, the forest belongs to _everyone_." I told him, but he just scoffed. "I don't care. This part belongs to me." He wasn't telling the truth, but I wasn't about to argue with him. It was stupid, and I'm a bigger person. "Whatever," My sword faded with the wind and I left.

* * *

Okay! So, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update at least once every week and remember, the more you review the more I write! Happy Thanksgiving! **

Tora 


	2. Talks of Destiny and an Afternoon Out

Heya everyone! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! Here goes the second chapter. I've tried to make it a bit longer because I thought the first one was _way_ too short. Well, here it goes[Oh, and by the way, my disclaimer is in my profile. And, there is a little bit of Neji OOCness. At least _I_ think so.

* * *

A few days later, I decided to go back to "Sasuke's training area". It was 3 in the morning, so I knew he wouldn't be there.  
As I began to walk into the woods, I lowered my chakra, incase he was here. The  
forest was very erie, but I ignored it, because ninja's aren't afraid of the forest at night.  
I got to a clearing and stopped. "This is good enough," I decided, and my chakra came  
up to its normal levels. My eyes shut and I felt around to see if anyone else was here.  
One person, I thought, and my chakra level slipped lower again. I felt the other  
person's chakra slip also. I decided I wanted to be adventorous and see who it  
was. I jumped into the tree and moved forward. As I was jumping, I was preparing  
myself for what was about to happen. I had a feeling it was Sasuke. 

I was finally close enough to see who it was. My chakra was long ago lowered,  
so I wouldn't have to worry about that. I croutched down on the branch and watched.  
Yep, it was definitally Sasuke. But, why would he be out here? Oh, well duh.  
He's just that weird. Well, I guess I'm doing the same thing he's doing, so, we're  
weird together. Not like that! I know what you're thinking. You have a dirty, dirty  
mind. Shame... Well, anyways, I continued to watch him. He moved so swiftly  
and hit his target accurately. I admired that about him. I still don't get what those  
other girls get about him. Even Shikamaru looks better that him. Well, I take  
that back. Shika's okay, but Sasuke's better. Wait, am I comparing those two?

"What was I thinki- Ahhh!!!" Suddenly, I was flying downwards, and then, CRASH.  
I landed right in front of Sasuke. "W-what are you doing here?" Sasuke stuttered  
in shock. "Lying on the ground." I got up and brushed myself off, since the Uchiha  
wasn't gonna offer to help. "What a gentleman..." I said under my breath, but he  
obviously heard. "Hn." Sasuke made that weird noise. I call it a noise because it isn't a word.  
He sure says it like it is though. He said "Hn" like I say baka. Which is a lot.

"Baka, is Hn a word?" I asked, thinking it was some kind of new word I didn't know was in the dictionary.  
"Hn." I sighed. "Nevermind, I'm leaving. Loser," I stood up and began to walk away, but I was quickly stopped. "Wait," Sasuke said, so I turnd on my heels. "Hm?" "You're bleeding," Wow. Sasuke. Showed. He. Has. A. Heart. "Are you Okay, Sasuke?" I raised a thin eyebrow at him. "Yeah, but it's pretty bad." He reached into his back pouch and pulled out some white gauze. "N-no thanks. I'm fine, really." Sasuke walked forward and grabbed my wrist. "No, I'm going to wrap it for you." He tore at the gauze and let go of my wrist.

I couldn't argue with him. Well, I could, but I chose not too. I figured if Sasuke was going to be nice for once that I might as well take advantage of it. He wrapped it tight, and I turned on my heels. "Thanks," I gave him a small smile, and he nodded. I went home. Then, I left again. I had to go to traning.

I walked by myself, which is boring. I got there and saw Neji-kun sitting my himself. "Hello Sayomi. What happened to your arm?" He asked as I sat across from him. "Oh, I got it from training. It's fine though. Sasuke wrapped it up for me." "Uchiha was actually nice?" Neji-kun nearly gasped. "I.. I'm not sure. He said it was bad, but I didn't even notice it." "Maybe he's sick." Neji-kun mused, but even if he was sick, you'd think that he's be more of an asshole.

A few hours after the conversation, Gai-sensei showed up and talked about youth and blah, blah, blah! I don't know what he really said though, I fell asleep. Neji-kun said he just talked about youthfulness though, and Neji-kun said, 'You don't have any youth!' "Maybe it's my destiny," I said, teasing the white-eyed boy. "No it's not," He said softly as he waved good-bye to TenTen. "Then what is my destiny, Neji-kun?" I asked, poking his nose. He smiled and snaked his arm around my shoulder. "I don't know Sayomi, I don't know." "Well," I began, looking up at Neji, "I believe we make our own destiny. Our future depends on the choices we make when we were younger. My destiny was to become a ninja because my parents were, and I wanted to be like them." I smiled, proud of myself for making that up as quickly as I did. Neji lightly punched me on the head. "If you say so," He said almost in a whisper. "Neji-kun, I don't think TenTen likes me much anymore." I told him

"Well, maybe she doesn't. Oh well, a lot of other people do. Like me, and Lee, and.. Sasuke." He teased yet again. "Well, I think that Uchiha boy is suspicious. He seems like one day he might just burst and destroy the whole village. He has all that anger built up inside him and..." I trailed off because I didn't know what else to say. "Well, if he would just open up to someone. I bet someone would help him, if he'd do that." Neji laid his head on the tree and pulled me a bit closed to him. Neji had always been like a big brother to me, but he was really starting to grow on me. Maybe it was my destiny. Maybe he thought I was more than something like a little sister to him. Either way, I always enjoyed him being around me.

"Are you hungry Sayomi?" Neji asked out of the blue. I really hadn't boticed it, but I hadn't had breakfast... or lunch. "Kinda," I admitted and sat up. Neji moved his arm from around me and said, "Let's go to lunch." He said and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it, standing up. We went to the Barbeque place, but I can't remember what it's called. Neji-kun said it was his treat, so I ate, and ate, and ate until I was full, because Neji said I could. [A/N:Hurray! Go Neji! After that, I wanted to go to the park, so we did. Neji-kun said he didn' really like the park, because there was a _lot_ of little kids. "I'm not a little kid Neji-kun!" I winked playfully and a took his hand. I ran to the swings and I made Neji push me.

"Higher Neji-kun, higher!" I said, when I went back, he grabbed the chains and I went flying forward. I did a spin and landed on my back. I started giggling, and it turned into an all-out laugh. Neji came over to see if I was okay, and then he started laughing. He helped me up and he walked me home.

"So, I'll see _you_ tomorrow," Neji said as he poked my nose. "Of course, thanks Neji-kun!" I gave him a quick hug and went inside.

* * *

Gah! That was fun to write. I'm might update again today! I'm renaming this story, because I wasn't sure of what to name it before! Remember, the more you review the more I write!

Tora


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school. Well, here's the third chapter!!

[Oh, and I don't own Naruto, just Sayomi.

* * *

_**"What was that?" I turned around and saw a bright light. "Hm..?" I took a step towards the light and shielded my eyes. Suddenly, a huge demon stepped from the light. Wait, not a demon, more like a human snake. A walking cockatoo? Wait... that's Uchiha! What's he doing with that snake?**_

**I lunged forward**__**awaking from my nightmare. As I caught my breath, I tried to make sense of my dream. "_Maybe he'll do something with a snake? Eat one? Come to think of it, he looks like that guy in Tsunade-sama's book!"_**

****

**My mind wandered to the time I saw that book. I had snuck into Tsunade's office to give her a scare, since she had called me up there anyways. There was this huge book on the table, so I went to look at it. It was on the page with Orochimaru on it. It wasn't soon before Tsuande walked in and I got in trouble. She sent me home and I wrote down the information. But, I lost it one day a few weeks ago, so it wouldn't help too much now.**

**I was dragged from my thoughts by my favorite song, "The Last Song I'm Wasting On You" and I shut the alarm off. I decided I didn't want to go to training today. I tried to go back to sleep, but it didn't work.**

**I got up with the sun and got dressed. A black sundress would so, I went downstairs. I ate breakfast and left. After about ten minutes, I arrived at Tsunade's office. I was going to tell her about my dream. I walked in and busted into Tsunade's office. "Not now Sayomi, Sasuke left," She scurried across the room and looked through a few papers. She handed me a big stack and told me to take it to the ANBU headquarters. "Hai Tsunade-sama!"**

**I ran there, knowing these were probably important. A gust of wind came and blew over the whole stack. "Holy shit!" I screamed and received a stern look from an older woman, but blew her off. I began to gather the papers, but Kakashi came by. I said "Hi," and he began to help me pick up the papers. "You sent by Tsunade?" He asked and handed me the stack. "Yeah, she told me to deliver these papers to ANBU. I guess they're important." I sighed and looked up at Kakashi. "Yeah, sorta. They're missions for the squads." He said and looked away. "Oh," There was a moment of silence until I said, "Sorry about Sasuke," "He left on his own free will. I tried to get him to stop, but he didn't listen. We'll get him back," And he left in a cloud of mist.**

**I delivered the papers and went back to Tsunade. "Anything else Tsunade?" I asked and watched her move across the room. "Not right now," "Okay, well I hafta tell you something. Last night I had a dream that Sasuke left with Orochimaru." Tsunade turned around and looked at me seriously. "For real?" She asked. She didn't look too concerned, but deep inside, I know she was. "Yes, in some very bright light."**

* * *

** You all love me for that, don't you? 3 Sorry it was short! Remember, the more you review the more I right!**

**Tora **


End file.
